For A Laugh
by cjoycoolio
Summary: This is written for geekinthepink23's second writing game challenge . Prompt: Pranking Ryousuke


**A/N: This challenge was actually pretty tough especially with the limitations. Seriously you don't understand how many times I wanted to write "prank" and or "joke" and couldn't hahaha. I'm not that good writing the Kominatos so they may seem a little OOC but hey I tried :P. Anyways please enjoy :).**

**Word count: 1676**

"Why are we doing this again?" Tanba asked the team. He and the rest of the first string (minus the Kominato brothers and the first year fast ball pitcher) were all in the locker area at school in the middle of the night.

"Because this is the last time Ryousuke is playing tricks on us. I'm tired of having pink underwear and sitting on rice.." Miyuki states with annoyance as he leads the group towards the third year's rows of lockers

"And having my hair smell like fruit" Kawakami adds.

"And don't forget the time he filled each of our mitts with fucking glue" Jun states in irritance.

"My hand still has scars from trying to rip the mitt off" Kuramochi mutters.

"It's time we take a stand. We must take revenge" Tetsu states.

"Wow leader! That's very noble of you" Miyuki says before laughing.

"But what if he kills us?!" Sawamura says in fear.

"He wouldn't do that. Then he wouldn't have a team to play with, idiot" Kuramochi says before smacking his roommate's head. "Besides this is just payback" he adds with a smirk.

The rest of the first string players all nod their head in agreement.

Sawamura gulps. He didn't really like the sound of that. As much as he hated being the victim of Ryousuke's "games" he didn't think revenge was such a good idea.

* * *

"There. Now that we got that over and done with let's get out of here" Miyuki says with a smile after finally slipping the last letter into Furuya's locker.

"Wait why are we giving the other two first year letters too? I thought this was just for Ryou-san" Kuramochi states.

Miyuki smirks. "Oh you'll see at lunch by the vending machines" he states cheekily.

The first string players look at him in confusion but all of them just shrug their shoulders and dispersed from the area of the school shoe lockers while Kuramochi and Miyuki went to set up the second part of this genius payback for Ryousuke.

* * *

The next day Ryousuke opened his locker to put his outside shoes away when a note fell to the floor. Curious, the teen picked it up and read it to himself.

_I always admired you from afar come to meet me by the vending machines during lunch. There is something I must tell you. Sincerely your secret admirer. _

"Hmm. Interesting. I wonder who it could be. Guess I'll see when it comes the time" he mutters to himself before crumpling the note into his pocket.

Miyuki and Kuramochi who were hiding in the row behind the row of lockers Ryou-san was in looked at each other in confusion.

"Wait are you sure you put the right note into his locker?" Kuramochi asks.

"I'm pretty sure I did" Miyuki states.

"Then what kind of fucking reaction is that?"

"I guess it wasn't embarrassing enough for him..but don't worry we still have part two" Miyuki says with smirk.

"Oh right part two. Ha I almost forgot" Kuramochi say with a smirk to himself.

"And he did say he was still going to see who wrote the note so we have no worries there" Miyuki states .

"True. Very true. I can't wait to see his face then" Kuramochi says before laughing. "It's going to be hilarious.

"It's going to be priceless" Miyuki states happily. The two second years then texted the people who were all in with the prank that the plan was a go before heading to their classroom.

* * *

Haruichi kept glancing over at Furuya and blushing during class. He found his note in his locker this morning and he couldn't help but hope and wish it was his crush.

_I always admired you from afar come to meet me by the vending machines during lunch. There is something I must tell you. Sincerely your secret admirer. _

Furuya was very flustered by the note he received this morning that he could barely even look at his crush without blushing red.

_I didn't know he felt that way about me. Well at least I hopes its from Haru-chan. Still why did he say such embarrassing things in the note?_

The note that read:

_I love you so much that its hard for me to speak_

_That it makes me knees tremble and legs feel weak._

_You always captured my eyes and heart_

_If I had to list all the reasons I wouldn't know where to start_

I just want to say that you are the best at what you do

_And I'm so happy that I am able to confess to you_

_But if you want to hear come to class 1-A at 4_

_I'll be sure to be there waiting by the door._

_Sincerely Your Secret Admirer._

* * *

At lunch Miyuki gathered the group of the boys to follow him. He ordered them to finding a hiding spot that had perfect view of the vending machines. Kawakami, Kuramochi and Sawamura all hid behind a bush across from the vending machines but he and the third years were behind a wall right behind the vending machines. Furuya was actually napping near the courtyard and had no idea what was happening just a couple feet away from him.

"This is why I gave the first years notes. You'll see" Miyuki whispers to them. Tanba and Chris shared a look while Tetsu and Jun also shared a look before they turned towards the scene.

When they saw Haruichi arrive they all anticipated for the other first year to arrive as well just to see their reactions however what they didn't expect at all was for Ryousuke to show up.

All their eyes widen in shock.

"Aniki? What are you doing here?" Haruichi questions in confusion and mild hurt.

"Haruichi? It was you?" Ryousuke questions.

"Huh? What do you me-...wait...you gave me the note?"

Now Ryousuke was really confused. "Are you saying you didn't write the note that said to come here?"

Haruichi shook his head. He felt his heart break. No one really admired him. He got excited for nothing "Why would anyone do this to me?" he says as tears started well up in his eyes.

Ryousuke felt rage pour into him. _Who dare make my little brother cry with this sick pr-_

His mind stops when he spots something with a corner of his eyes.

"Youi-chan. Nori and Sawamura get your asses out here right now!" he shouts at them.

Kuramochi instantly stands up and points across the way to where Miyuki and the third years were hiding. "It was all that bastard Kazuya's idea" he shouts to take away the angry glare that was directed towards him.

"We're screwed" Miyuki mutters to the group who stood behind him, all their eyes wide in fear. In front of them stood the second baseman wearing a murderous expression as he held his crying little brother in his arms. Haruichi was just really upset because he truly believed that his crush was going to confess to him but unfortunately that didn't happen leaving him completely heartbroken.

"What kind of assholes are you guys? Leading him on like this! Even I'm not that fucking cruel!" Ryousuke shouts at them.

"But you put glue in our mitts!" Tanba states.

"And dye our underwear!" Kawakami adds

"And even made our hair smell like fruit!" Jun also adds

"And don't forget making us sit in rice!" Tetsu lastly adds.

Ryousuke gives them all a glare. "But I never ever hurt someone emotionally, you bastards!"

"Well actually you weren't supposed to get the note Ryou-san. The note you got was for Furuya" Miyuki tries to explain.

Haruichi looks up at the second year with his watery eyes. "What?" he says in confusion.

Now Ryousuke was intrigued by this and his anger suddenly dissipated . "So if I wasn't supposed to get this note then what note was I supposed to get?" he asks.

Kuramochi starts to crack up all of the sudden shocking everyone.

"What's so funny Youi-chan" Ryousuke questions him.

"I just realized that if you got Furuya's note then he got your note meaning …" he starts to say before cracking up again.

Miyuki eyes widen in realization before he smirks at the Kominato brothers. "You'll see at 4 come to Class 1-A."

* * *

At precisely 3:58 pm the team has gathered outside the windows of Class 1-A and since the classroom was in the first floor it was easy access to get to. All of them could see the set up that Miyuki and Kuramochi spent last night well setting up. It was pretty elaborate but they somehow managed to put it together.

The door slides open and that's when Miyuki pulls the string that was lined across the ceiling to the window. Suddenly the bag of flour that was hanging above the door conspicuously hidden in the A/C vent rips open letting all its contents land all over Furuya.

"I'm impressed" Ryousuke says with a smirk.

"Thank you" Miyuki says happily with a smile. He then sends a wink to Kuramochi that doesn't go unnoticed by Ryousuke but before he could react Kuramochi had already signaled Sawamura to turn on the hose which Kuramochi was holding and aiming at Ryousuke.

"Bet you forgot we were outside" Miyuki says with a laugh.

Ryousuke, soaking wet, gives a glare at Miyuki. Haruichi was on the floor laughing because not only was his crush covered in flour but his brother was now soaked. The rest of the team was also in fits of laughter with Kuramochi the loudest of them all.

Furuya hearing the laughter walks to the window after wiping off the flour from his face. He opens the window and because Kuramochi was laughing the hose he was holding went haywire causing it to hit basically everyone and sprinkle water everywhere including Furuya. It wasn't how they planned it but they still managed to get Ryousuke with Furuya as a bonus and that's more than Miyuki and Kuramochi could ever ask for.

**A/N: By the way I'd like to point out that the stories so far written didn't incorporate the phrase "I'm screwed" or "we're screwed" and that was part of the prompt...just saying :P**


End file.
